Breaks
by furubafeind95
Summary: It wasn't a surprise that the others would be concerned when they separated since they were used to staying together as a group. Which, of course, means that each moment has to be taken complete advantage of. Besides, if they did get caught, they were damned sure going to have something to show for it. Yaoi


Author: furubafeind95

Posted: 8/31/14

This is a gift for minshe for introducing me to this fandom and for putting Vincent and Cloud sexy times in my head. I'll probably practice with this pairing again later on.

_They should know better._

A hand reaches for black hair, gripping tight in an effort to restrain. The other wraps around sturdy shoulder, searching for purchase. A gauntleted arm rose only to fall causing shredded fabric to fall near silently to the ground. Fingers curl around a shoulder, sharply digging in, a hiss of pleasure following. Hurried but careful movements led to a red cape fluttering down, pooling vibrantly around entwined legs. The crunch of time coupled with the risk of being caught made every touch rougher, every kiss hotter, and their need more desperate.

Resounding footsteps echoed down the hallway, making the men freeze in their embrace. Brilliant blue eyes, tinted green, stared at the door. The steps stopped outside of the door for a moment making his heart thump harshly as annoyance rose up to mask the lingering fear of being caught. Those steps—was it Barrett or Cid? Neither option would be good but at least Cid doesn't have a gun for an arm. What would either of them be doing down here? If there was an emergency the entire ship would be alerted though he remained weary.

_Unless their looking for us._

Sword calloused hands paused in their roaming as he waited to see what the man in the corridor would do. Cigarette smoke drifted through the crack, alerting them to who it was. The other man stilled as well, senses on the alert even as his eyes did not stray from the face slightly below him. Another beat of silence where they could hear the hesitation before the steps continued, the sound fading out as the wearer moved further away. Before the reality could come in (_we were almost caught_) and shake the charged atmosphere, the taller man, with burning red eyes, continued his trek down the other's body, removing the rest of the clothing as he went as he replaced that fear with the preferred kind of tension.

A relieved breath passed silently through lips as muscles relaxed. It had become the norm to be battle ready and relative solitude was nigh impossible to get as the travelers journey continued on. It wasn't a surprise that the others would be concerned when they separated since they were used to staying together as a group. Which, of course, means that each moment has to be taken complete advantage of. Besides, if they did get caught, they were damned sure going to have something to show for it. Without a sound, the black haired man began to nudge the other back until the back of his knees hit the mattress.

The shorter male looked up, his blonde bangs hiding the view of his eyes but not the glow coming from them. He pressed forward, wanting to see the both of their clothes strewn across the room and not just his own. With a strength that rivaled his appearance, he pivoted to switch their positions and pushed his partner in crime onto the mattress, using his enhanced speed to get those pants off and to get them off _now. _Mission accomplished, he slithered up the pale body, caressing the scars he could see with his tongue or hands. He reached the neck, sucking and biting as he straddled the body beneath him. He ran his hand over the one thing that couldn't come off. He felt the movement coming but allowed it nonetheless.

He was on his back, burning red eyes hovering over him as the arm he had caressed, _the arm that didn't feel it_, gripped his wrists above his head, the sharp edges of the gauntlet pressing into his skin. The slight pain stung but he definitely appreciated the view from where he was. Hair as black as a raven was falling around them, keeping their faces together in a cocoon as the bright yet dark eyes glowed in a pale face.

_No more dilly-dallying_.

Later, he would reflect on that and feel the guilt of not realizing what he thought, of the pain that accompanied the memory of a kind touch and knowing smile. For the moment, he captured lips with his own with a bruising intensity and, _wow, _did he love it when he got as good as he gave. A warm body, nearly burning, pressed against his own heated flesh and suddenly, it became a lot harder to keep quiet. Groins rubbed together, the body pressed harder,-

Then pulled back.

Hazy eyes blinked up but, "Vincent?", was too busy lifting his hands to inspect something. What could be important-_Oh_. A scent, light enough to linger at the edge of his conscious rose up as he leaned his head back to look at his no longer held wrists. And rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count as an injury, Vincent." Apparently, said man didn't agree as he lifted his gauntlet for display, showing where a trail of blood slid across the sharp edges. With a irritated noise, he was yanked down by a hand in his hair and kissed forcefully to bring to his attention that _they_ were stilling standing at attention and they could really have this conversation later. With enhancements like theirs, it wasn't necessary to worry so much even if it was warming to witness. He maneuvered their hips, making Vincent growl, frustration evident. He would let it go, for now, but he would want to bring it up later. The fair male smirked. They would arrive at their destination and probably wouldn't have time to talk about it, let alone do anything. The smirk left, replaced by a slight frown, before he decided they were going to make the most of the time they had.

A hot mouth trailed up his neck, skirting around his mouth, to continue it's quest as the hand with no gauntlet buried itself in blond spikes and pulled. The blond retaliated by wrapping a leg around the hips above him, grinding up as he was pressed back into the mattress. He moved his lips across the pale jaw, moving to an ear mostly covered by the inky waterfall around them to tell his partner exactly what they should be doing. It's not like they had a lot of time, after all. He enunciated his point by grabbing Vincent's hand to put it where, as it turns out, it won't have work to do.

"_Cloud_" It should be criminal to make a name sound like that but since they already were, he supposed he could add it to the list of charges against them. Cloud put his hand over Vincent's mouth as he went to speak, eyes surprised but filled with a greater desire.

"Now, Vincent" Yes, he may be impatient but with a body like that hovering above, it didn't cross his mind to be embarrassed by his eagerness. The room was soon filled with pleased noises and skin on skin as Vincent acquiesed to his demands, wanting to drag it out but knowing they didn't have the luxury of time.

Vincent made noises above him and it never stopped surprising Cloud that a man of so few words could get that loud. "We…need…" With air supply being a problem, he decided that one word would be enough to get his point across. "Quiet" The command didn't really sound like one with how he was panting but the point should still be clear.

Vincent listened but that might have had more to do with the fact that it sounded like a moan rather than an order. It would have been a shame to be interrupted when Cloud was making noises like _that._ It was almost hypocritical that he was being told to be quiet though, he mused, Cloud's noises were softer. His stray thoughts must have showed on his face. Cloud decided thinking was overrated and made sure Vincent was unable to do so.

The pleasure built up, spreading warmth over two bodies as electricity zinged through, making toes curl and backs arch. "What happened to being quiet?" Vincent's mumble was answered with a light smack to his back as Cloud's mouth opened to respond. Vincent leaned up lazily to kiss him, ensuring his command for silence was met. He was the leader, after all. Hair spread out around them, and got into Cloud's mouth, as they lay limply in the aftermath. Minds blissfully blank, aware of each other but not much else. They stayed in the quiet, risking their certainly noted but continued absence for a few moments of peace during the madness. It lasted for mere minutes before they felt the passage of time and decided that getting dressed was necessary.

It was while they were cleaning up that Cloud voiced his annoyance at Vincent for ripping his shirt by commenting mildly that it was a good thing he had his pack with him. Vincent raised a brow, saying nothing, though the amusement in his eyes said he knew Cloud was teasing him. The small smile, thankfully unobstructed by his blond hair, belied any feigned annoyance he might have been able to portray.

They remained silent as they listened to the surrounding area as they stood beside the door. Vincent stopped Cloud as he opened the door to share a brief yet firm kiss. A slight smile and they were off, headed down opposite corridors.

Cloud breathed deeply as he continued his trek to his assigned room. The after was great and terrible. It was relaxing. Laying together made him content in a way that was becoming increasingly hard to come by. However, having only those few minutes and trying to keep it under wraps was draining. The duo were aware of the need for secrecy but that didn't always make it any easier to bear. They all had too much to loose to let something like this to be found out and cause a shift in the group dynamics. They joked about the relentless teasing they would undoubtedly deal with but both knew there was more to it. It would add unnecessary tension and distractions could get one of them killed. They had yet define what they were to each other which left him clueless on how they would go about explaining it to the others.

Apparently, he thought too much to make up for the temporary silence in his mind. He sighed as he realized that was another effect to add to his list. Coming upon his room, he stopped. Tilting his head to the side, he realized someone was in there. He squashed down panic at the thought of Barrett or Tifa standing behind the door. The scent of cigarettes and oil drifted through his senses and his heart pounded painfully. It wasn't difficult to figure out who was in there. Taking another deep breath, and reminding himself that the person on the other side was his friend, it seemed safe to say he had a chance at surviving the coming conversation. Then again, this wasn't someone who willingly left navigating to someone else. Adding to his anxiety is that he nearly caught them earlier.

Cloud's eyes widened. Maybe they _had_ been caught though he was trying to hold off on making assumptions. He walked into his room before he could change his mind. Lounging on the bed, waiting with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips, was who Cloud suspected it would be. His posture wanted to be relaxed but the excess energy was nearly palpable. Cutting past any pleasantries or greetings, and pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, he jumped right to the point.

"You think I didn't install cameras on my own damn ship?"

Cloud wondered if his alarm and guilt showed because the pilot did not look happy at what he was seeing in his expression. He wasn't entirely sure what the man was incensed about, other than perhaps the secrecy, but he figured he should warn Vincent nonetheless.

"Cid" He wasn't sure if it was a warning or a plea but he really did not want to talk about this. Cid's hard stare told him he wouldn't have much of a choice.

Secrets don't stay hidden for long. They knew it would come out eventually but not yet, there was still too much to do, so much they had to survive and it occurred to him that maybe that's what Cid was upset about. All the fears he and Vincent had about the others, about them becoming distracted, or loosing a level head. It was them that were affected the most.

_We should have known better._


End file.
